Suited Love
by GoblinCrusher
Summary: One-shot. A romantic portrayal of the Tali/Shepard sex scene from ME2. Enjoy!


Takes place right before they hit the Omega 4 Relay (Duh...)

* * *

A soft puff of air escaped the confines of the mask as Shepard gently pulled it off

A thousand thoughts raced through Tali's mind; Would he be disgusted, would he even find her attractive at all? She hadn't even seen her own face herself too many times, how could she know how he would react? Those thoughts didn't help calm her, nervous as she was already.

Though when her face was revealed to him, the face that had not felt the touch of unfiltered air since emerging from the mother's womb, he smiled at her, like only he could. He didn't care.

Tali lunged at Shepard and thrust her tongue into his mouth. The mask slipped from his hand as he reached up to embrace his lover. All traces of nervousness disappeared from Tali's mind, replaced by the unmatched love she felt for the man she now embraced in her arms. She tought of how she'd felt when meeting him again on Freedom's Progress, of all the emotions she thought long gone welling up again. Realizing her true feelings for her old Commander.

Tali pressed her mouth against Shepard's like it was the last shred of oxygen left in the galaxy. Her body shivered with both delight and... fear. When she finally released her tongue from the warmth of her love's mouth, tears drizzled down her chin. Shepard pushed himself up and caressed her cheek.

"Tali, what's wrong?"

"I..."

Her words disappeared in a sob. She made another attempt, refraining from looking Shepard in the eyes.

"I'm afraid. No one has ever touched me before, and... I'm afraid."

Shepard put a finger under her chin and pushed her face up. He looked straight into her beautiful, glowing eyes, and pulled her into a reassuring kiss.

"Don't be. I would never hurt you..."

He reached up to her hood, and Tali stopped her hand halfway from his. Her eyes met his again, and she inclined her head, allowing him to grasp the edge of the hood, and pull it back.

Metal covered the back of her head, and after a failed attempt by Shepard to unhook it, Tali whispered, with a faint giggle:

"Oh, right..."

She reached up, loosened a fastening, and pulled the metal cap back.

Her hair was a beautiful raven black, though stopped from growing upon receiving her first enviro-suit. It was flat and tangled from being covered for so long. Tali clumsily ruffled at it, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Again, Shepard smiled at her, and the blush faded as she smiled back.

With the all the shyness of a virgin, she slowly reached down to her neck and started peeling off her suit. As she reached her chest, she stopped, uneasy. Shepard looked her deep in the eyes and kissed her again. Entranced by Shepard's visage, Tali let the remainder of the suit fall of her upper body.

She rubbed her right arm in shyness, partly to cover her breasts, and blushed again. Shepard carefully grasped her arm, speaking with soft, reassuring words;

"You haven't got anything to be ashamed of...",and kissed her, gently letting his right hand caress her young and supple bosom. His fingers twirled around her hard nipples, and she let out a quivering sigh, never having been touched in such a way, not even by herself. She bit her lower lip as to not burst into tears again.

Then, filled with a sudden burst of confidence, and a willingness to prove herself to this man she loved, Tali pushed Shepard back down onto the covers. Gripping the edge of her suit, she started pulling it over her wide hips, exposing her long since covered form more and more. Embarrassment no longer clouded her mind, not while gazing into Shepard's deep pools of blue kindness. Shepard started unzipping his coat.

Tali tossed her suit over the side of the bed and rested her hands on Shepard's stomach, standing on her knees over him. As Shepard let his eyes glide across her beautiful body, Tali felt a burst of nervousness swelling up again. Before it could overwhelm her though, Shepard pulled her down into a warm embrace. She closed her eyes, delighted at how well he sensed her emotions, and the feel of her skin pressed against his. She whispered into his ear with a playful tone:

"I'm not used to people being more covered than me..."

She let her hands slip down to his trousers, unzipped them, and pulled them down along with his underwear.

As his swelling member was exposed, she exclaimed;

"Oh, Keelah! I didn't expect..."

She quickly collected herself and moved herself on top of Shepard. She restrained her anxiousness and readied herself... but before she could start moving down, he stopped her with a hand on her hip.

"Wait..."

Tali looked up, concerned, and slightly panicked.

"Did I do something wrong..."

"No, just... wait."

Shepard grasped her shoulders and flipped her over on her back.

"Oh!"

He lowered his head over her breast and slid his tongue over her stiff nipples.

"Oh, Shepard..."

She closed her eyes and grasped his scalp as he moved down across her body. The sense of his warm tongue and saliva on her bare skin was almost enough for her body to... respond to the teasing. He stopped his tongue at her navel for a moment, then continued further down.

"Shepard, what are you..."

Her voice was cut off in a high-pitched moan as Shepard slid his tongue inside her. His fingers soon joined his tongue, and Tali's moans soon turned into small shrieks of pleasure, chanting her lovers name in between them.

Shepard's fingers and tongue burrowed deep into her slit as she pushed him closer inside her, teasing her lips and clitoris with repeated jabs and caresses. Even though having no one to compare with, Tali felt blessed with the gift of such a talented romantic. As she neared climax, Shepard pulled out, dripping of her juices.

"Shepard, why did you stop...?"

He moved his face to her ear and whispered;

"Ready?"

She responded by throwing her arms around him and pulling him close, inside her. She outright screamed when the first mixed pain and pleasure of penetration filled her being, and as Shepard thrust harder and faster, her screams turned into muffled moans, as she sank her teeth into her lover's shoulder. Tali rolled her hips in rhythm with her lover's thrusts, and her moans egged him on til the brink of her sanity. Shepard gripped her buttocks and pushed her closer to the wall, and Tali held him as tight as she could, savoring every touch of his skin against hers.

As they climaxed together, Tali screamed Shepards name in pure ecstasy, sank back on the pillows, and felt Shepard emptying himself inside her. She looked down were they connected, and bit her lip hard when she saw his juices sip out of her. But neither of them were done.

She flipped Shepard over on his back, placed her hands on either side of his surprised and dazed face, and started moving her gorgeous hips up and down his still ejaculating pole. Moaning with surprised delight, Shepard arched his back, to the great delight of his lover. Somewhat regaining his senses, he gripped her buttocks and shoved his face onto her bouncing breasts. Her bundle of black hair swirled around her face, which was clenched in utter pleasure.

Tali was filled with a sense of joy she could never imagine possible. Merely being embraced by the man she loved was a wonder for any Quarian. Now she even shared something with him few of her race ever experienced. For the first time since her mother died, Tali felt whole, and utterly loved.

Nearing her climax, she reached down and embraced her lover in a violent kiss. As the content of Shepard's testicles filled her a second time, she uttered a soft moan, her entire body quivering with satisfaction.

They sank down on the cover in a tight hug, Shepard still inside her. Tali lifted her face, dripping with sweat, and whispered:

"Shepard, promise me we'll survive. I would like for this to happen again."

Shepard looked back at her, worried.

"I don't want to endanger your life..."

Tali pulled Shepard close and whispered:

"Oh, Keelah, I don't care. By the Ancestors, I couldn't care less..."

Stars raced past the window, and for the first time ever, Tali didn't feel the need to explore them. Only to stay forever in the embrace of her loved Commander Shepard.

* * *

This is the third update of the story, if you count in the alternate version, and hopefully the last. I'm only updating this one, though, since I like this more. And thanks to Haxxer for the pointers/critique, much appreciated. (I'm not editing it anymore though, din jävel. No offense intended.) Found some minor grammar faults that I fixed later, though.

P.S: The parenthesis is for Haxxer. He's from Sweden too, so there's one word there the rest of you don't get.

P.P.S: It's "you bastard"


End file.
